


EA Pride Month thing

by Fanimonstar



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Pride, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: Ali tries to make a video in honor of Pride Month
Relationships: Ali & Bobby, Ali/Viktor
Kudos: 6





	EA Pride Month thing

**Author's Note:**

> Never trust me to create titles

A teenager with black hair tied in a man-bun with shaved sides skateboards towards the camera. While doing so, he takes off his yellow Hawaiian shirt to reveal a rainbow t-shirt. The boy shouts as loud as he can, "GAY RIGHTS!"

"Cut!"

Bobby walks over to where Ali was busy watching the video. The younger boy had an obvious look of disappointment on his face.

"Hmm, I think maybe you shouldn't have shouted your line as loud as you did, maybe stop two meters away and do a whisper or something."

"Seriously?! We have been doing this all day, I'm tired!" Bobby complained. They had been trying to record a video in honor of pride month, but Ali was being such a perfectionist right now.

"No, just one more try please! I swear!" Ali begged for him to stay. He really wanted to make the video, and Bobby was the only one available today. He didn't want to do the video by himself, he still hasn't come out to his best friend, who he may or may not have a crush on.

He looked around for something to convince the teen to stay, and grabbed Comot. "Look at her eyes, she'll be sad if you don't stay!"

The cat, of course, was not having any of this, and jumped out of his grasp.

Bobby sighed, knowing that this is really important to his friend. "Why don't you do it, and I record?"

"Huh?!" Ali was startled.

Bobby repeated himself. "Why don't you perform in the video, and I record? I mean, if the video is so important to you, why don't you do it yourself?"

"B-but I don't know how to skateboard, or own any pride merch! And I'm bi, so I can't wear your shirt! Also, unlike you, I am not ready to be out." The younger boy tried thinking up of more excuses to not be in the video, but alas it was all in vain.

"Oh, no need to worry! I got the solution to all of that." The teen looked in his backpack that he carried in case of an emergency and took out a face mask with the colors of the bi flag. "I make some of my own pride merch, and sell them as well. As for skateboarding, you have a scooter, don't you?"

Ali swallowed, he got him there.

-

Ali rode his scooter from the side and stopped in the center of the screen. He got off and walked closer to the camera, and began saying his lines.

"Hey everyone! Cyberwira here to say, GAY RIGHTS! And bi rights! And lesbian rights! And trans rights! And rights for other queer identities not mentioned! You guys are great and amazing, don't listen to the people who say otherwise, Y'ALL ARE VALID!"

-

The video was recorded Friday afternoon, and uploaded the next day. When Ali went to school on Monday, he saw Viktor smiling to himself.

"Hey Viktor, what's up?" He moved his chair's position to look at his friend.

"Oh, hi Ali! Did you see Cyberwira's video? He was sooo cool, admitting his orientation in a country with people still discriminating against others for that! I think I have a crush!"

Ali blushed at that, before lying and shaking his head.

"Ooh, you have to see it! Here, let's watch right now!" He brought out his tablet and started playing the video. Ali pulled his chair so he could get closer.


End file.
